Game of Seduction
by Inocte
Summary: At a Midsummer festival, the twins strike a bet with each other: Who can be the first to seduce Legolas and Haldir to lay with them?


Title: Game of Seduction  
  
Pairings: Elrohir/Legolas, Haldir/Elladan  
  
Rating: R {Just.. Some none-too-detailed sex, some fluffiness (If you fear that sort of stuff. xD)}  
  
Summary: At a Midsummer festival, the twins strike a deal with each other: Who can be the first to seduce Legolas and Haldir to lay with them?  
  
A/N: I ish sorry this first chapter is so short, but I was running out of ideas on what to put.  
  
x x x x x x x x x x x Chapter One: Dare! x x x x x x x x x x x  
  
"Elrohir!"  
  
The Elf-knight clearly ignored the irritated shouting of his name, as absorbed in the book as he was. The library was warm and muggy, the windows open to allow in the warm wind of midsummer, and to allow some draft to bring respite from the almost unbearable heat. Books sprawled across his lap, the floor around him, and on the table, Elrohir had spent more than half the morning locked up in the spacious room, at home at the moment with reading books.  
  
"Elrohir!" The knocking on the door became more persistent, and it was clear Elladan was ready to give up. Elrohir sighed, pausing in his reading of The Return of the Noldor, and glanced at the door as it rattled once more with Elladan's attempts at wiggling the lock from the door free.  
  
"Alright!" he grumbled moodily, standing abruptly from the chair, amid a clatter of books. He ignored the growing mess and went over to the door, unlocking it. Elladan stepped back with an impatient glare as it opened to admit Elrohir in to the doorway.  
  
"Honestly, gawnur!" the twin exclaimed. "I thought the books turned in to orcs and had you for breakfast. It's not like you to spend so much time within a library."  
  
Elrohir shrugged dismissively, ignoring the hint of concern in his brother's voice. "I was just reading," he answered sullenly, not wishing to say further. But Elladan caught on quickly to the words left unsaid, and smiled, reaching out to settle a light hand on the other's shoulder.  
  
"I spoke with Ada, Elir," he admonished. Elrohir made a point of avoiding his gaze, and Elladan reached out to lightly cup his chin with his free hand, forcing Elrohir to look at him. "He is sorry to have lost his temper so easily with you." This brought some spark of hope to Elrohir's downcast gaze.  
  
It was unusual for Elrohir to spend so much time in the library, much less lock himself in, but that particular morning had caused for dramatic action. His arguments at having Elrond allow Elladan to go scouting for orc with the Rangers of the North, but not he, had set Elrond in to a rage. He had been up late for the past two nights, and the Lord had been nearing his line of stress, and that small act of defiance from his younger offspring had sprung some sort of fury within the normally calm Peredhel Lord. He had said many things unlike what he used to say, and Elrohir had undoubtedly been mortified by it all, having ran then to the library, the only possible safe refuge, and had buried his mind in to the books.  
  
"If he is so sorry," he answered, pulling free from Elladan, "why does he not come and apologize to me?"  
  
Elladan gave an exasperated sigh, cuffing Elrohir's ear fondly. "Quit feeling sorry for yourself, gwanur! The Midsummer Feast is tonight, the least you could so is help with preparations and look a little more happy. After all," his voice dropped to a conspirational whisper, "your prince of Mirkwood will be there tonight." He grinned at the look of surprise and rebuke that crossed Elrohir's features.  
  
He shoved Elladan away with a shake of his head. "Off with you. I couldn't care less if Legolas came. I'm not in love with him anymore." The look that crossed Elladan's face made Elrohir regret ever saying that. It was no secret that Elrohir longed for Legolas. The two were hardly seen apart when the Mirkwood Prince came to have a quick stay at Rivendell. All worries of Ada fled both their minds as Elrohir rose a hand quickly to disuade any threats that would more or less be issued from Elladan, and Elladan to quickly grab at his brother's hand, pulling him close enough to wind both arms about the other's waist, mouth settling close to Elrohir's ear.  
  
"He would be most disappointed to hear that," he whispered against the delicately tipped ear, his breath grazing the sensitive tip, and he tightened his hold on Elrohir's waist as he shivered and struggled to pull free.  
  
"I know very well that you lust after Haldir, as well," retorted Elrohir. Elladan only gave a shrug, having cared less .  
  
"How far have you gone with Legolas?" Elladan asked after a moment, finally releasing Elrohir, who gave a look of indignation and went about straightening his tunic and shirt of any wrinkles.  
  
He stared at his brother for some time, trying to think of an appropriate answer. In truth, they had not gone far at all.. Not even a kiss, and the truth made Elrohir blush slightly in shame. His brother had probably outdone him by far. "Not very," he admitted quietly, catching a guilty look in Elladan's eye. "You?"  
  
He smiled sheepishly, ducking his head. "Same.. Maybe a kiss or two, nothing more." He looked up at Elrohir's mischievous grin as a sudden thought struck the younger twin. "What are you thinking?" he demanded, knowing that look well enough to know it wasn't anything good.  
  
Elrohir shrugged jovially. "Nothing.. Just thought of a little game."  
  
"Indulge me." Elladan had said it reluctantly, his curiosity sparked, but he felt unsure whether he wanted to hear what Elrohir's 'game' was. And the smile he got in answer made his insides churn nervously, immediately making him regret asking.  
  
"Melpomaen still owes me one of his bows. I know how much you want it," He gave a knowing glare to silence any protests. "I suggest a little game. The winner gets the bow, while the loser has to take a decade of night watch." Elladan was looking a little impatient, and more than wary. A decade of night watch? That would be worse than burning alive, by far. Elrohir smiled at the look of trepidation on his twin's face. "I bet I can get Legolas to lay with me before you can with Haldir."  
  
Elladan's face was wiped blank of all emotion as a sudden jolt of surprise hit him square in the head. His eyes widened ever so slightly at what Elrohir was suggesting. Never had he known Elrohir to be so bold! Normally it was Elladan making the reckless bets, not Elrohir. Yet, here stood Elrohir, his proposition ringing in Elladan's ears.  
  
"You must be mad!" he spluttered after a moment. Haldir for sure would not appreciate any move for him on Elladan's part, and the thought of having Elrohir sleep with Legolas? The thought wasn't at all appalling. Rather, he found it somewhat of an enjoyable thought. But the very mention of it, the proposition! Elrohir made no reply, waiting patiently for Elladan to come to terms with himself. Both knew very well Elladan wanted that bow badly, and had even promised to pay Elrohir for it, but the other had not agreed. Yet, here he was, making a bet that would sacrifice his bow. And, of course., the thought of laying with Haldir was all too much an appealing one. Heck, what did he have to lose? Both options sounded far too good to give up now.  
  
"Alright," he said reluctantly after a moment, thrusting out his hand. "You have a deal."  
  
"Good." The enthusiasm in Elrohir's voice made Elladan feel all the more uncomfortably aware of the feeling that he was walking in to a trap. They shook hands, and Elrohir departed once more to the library to clean the mess of books, while Elladan returned to his own room to sort out how to go about this.  
  
He was in it for the bow and Haldir. But what if he lost? 


End file.
